


Cold Blooded

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [15]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cold blooded has it's advantages and disadvantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blooded

 

Being cold blooded definitely had its disadvantages, especially when living in the sewers and during the winter months. When they were younger, Master Splinter used to wrap them around as many blankets as he could scavenge and hope that they were enough to keep them warm and alive, along with the small fires he could make in the sewers without causing suspicion. There were a few times before they were five years old that Master Splinter doesn't like to remember, where he thought he had lost one of his new sons. 

When they got older and Donatello was allowed to come on scavenging runs, he started to fix and even create his own heaters. At first he only had one heater, which they put in Master Splinter’s room and they all shared during the cold season and as years went by Donnie fixed up more heaters so that every member of the family had a heater in their bedrooms, but even that only went so far as to keep them warm.

They always used to share a bed during the winter months as they had the added body warmth of their brothers but as they grew older they spent the winter nights alone in their rooms with their heaters on full blast and covered in layers of blankets. 

It wasn’t until they reached the end of their teens that they found another source of heat. The raging hormones of a teenage boy led them into each other's arms and their beds, of course this was in the spring when they had hit their first mating cycle after their eighteenth birthdays. It was a number of months later that the turtles coupled up and continued their sexual relationship with a romance edge involved. 

Raphael and Michelangelo had paired up together not long after mating season whereas Donatello and Leonardo took more time to advance their relationship as Leonardo was having internal problems with having a romantic and sexual relationship with one of his brothers when his head was clear. 

It was after a talk from Master Splinter and his two bright banded brothers that he did start to rethink his previous views on having a relationship with Donatello and a few weeks later on a training run, he had chosen to split up the team so that he could have some time alone with Donnie to talk.

“What’s the plan for this evening?” Donnie asked Leo when Raph and Mikey had run off in a different direction.

“I was hoping that we could talk.” Leo said, stepping towards his brother. 

“About?” Donnie asked, trying to seem oblivious and Leo sighed out loud at his brother being stubborn. 

“I’m sorry for the way that I acted after the season ended, I was confused and…”

“Disgusted?” Donnie offered and his brother frowned.  

“Donnie, please, let me explain myself.” Leo neared begged and Donnie nodded, giving him the sign to continue. “I was partially disgusted, yes, but at myself for taking advantage of you, Raph and Mikey.”

“You didn’t take advantage of us, we all went through the same thing Leo, we all enjoyed it and Raph and Mikey came out of the season with a new relationship and you just avoided me.” 

“I had a hard time coming to terms with our change, first I thought I was taking advantage of all of you and then I was worried about what Master Splinter would think…”

“Master Splinter accepted us!” Donnie shouted and Leo frowned and sighed again, he wasn’t one to talk about his feelings and now that he was trying to, Donnie wasn’t letting him. 

“Will you please let me speak!?” Leo shouted, stunning Donnie. “I’m sorry...I had to deal with a lot of things by myself before I even went to Master Splinter and found out that he was okay with everything and then every time that I went to speak to you, you ignored me.”

“To get you back for avoiding me!” Donnie shouted before sighing and speaking again. “I’m sorry I ignored you, after Mikey and Raph became a couple I was extremely happy, I thought it wouldn’t be long before you and I became involved like that, but you just avoided me and it hurt Leo.” Donnie confessed, feeling flustered and emotional after his outburst. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you Donnie.” Leo said, finding it hard to meet his brother’s eyes but he did. “I never meant to do that.” Leo apologised further and the two remained quiet for a short while before Donnie spoke up again.  

“I thought you wanted Raph or Mikey to be your mate, and that’s why you avoided me, so that I wouldn’t get my hopes up.” 

“No I enjoyed being with Mikey and Raph...during the season, but afterwards I just wanted you, but I struggled with that, but I’m not anymore.” 

“You’re not?” 

“I’m not.” 

“So, you want to be with me...you’re okay with being with me?” Donnie asked, taking a few steps forward. 

Instead of replying, Leo closed the distance and cupped his brother’s face before drawing him into a slow kiss, before letting it get more passionate, with the olive turtle gripping ahold of the other turtle’s muscular biceps, so tight he would have left bruises if he hadn’t realised what he was doing and let go slightly. 

That night had been over half a year ago, Mikey and Raph had been very happy that the two had found a relationship after working out their differences, which would make things a lot easier when mating season came back around as there would be no awkwardness. 

It was beginning to settle into winter, and the temperatures were dropping, meaning the heat in the lair was turned up high and several blankets were thrown over the beds, only three this year as opposed to the five beds the previous year due to the four turtles coupling up. 

Don and Leo were currently side by side in their bed, in the room that used to be Leo’s but now belonged to the two of them. Donnie shivered from the cold of the room, despite the blankets and the small heater, and moved closer to the third source of heat in the room, moulding himself into the side of his mate, and sighed happily.

The winter months were harsh but with their mates, they made it through with warmth and happiness, with Leonardo and Donatello it had taken them some time to get to this stage, but they were both happy where they were now, content in each other’s arms and their warmth. And they would continue to be the source of each other warmth for as long as they were cold. 

 


End file.
